Airfoils that rotate in gas turbine engines may generally be attached to rotor disks. The rotor disks in turbine sections and compressor sections of a gas turbine engine may rotate at high angular velocities. The resulting centripetal force may place stress on contact points where the airfoil is connected to the rotor. The high stress levels combined with high temperatures may accelerate wear and tear on the airfoil.